I won't give up
by nyxox
Summary: Mathieu délire. Réel, fiction, il ne sait qu'une chose : Il ne peut pas les abandonner. Ils sont indivisibles.


Avertissement : J'ai déjà du mal à écrire des fanfics, alors écrire une fanfiction sur une personne réelle sera la première fois. Je tiens à rappeler que tout ce qui sera écrit ne relève que de la fiction. Je ne connais pas Mathieu Sommet en tant que personne, j'ignore tout de sa vie et n'ai pas la prétention de lui en créer une nouvelle. Si cet écrit dérange et que les personnes citées dans ce texte m'en font la demande, je n'hésiterai pas à supprimer cette fiction. Les personnes réelles ne sont pas des personnages de livres ou de film, il serait dommage de les blesser et de ne pas respecter leur travail.

Autre chose, ceci étant une songfic, je vous conseille d'écouter « I won't give up » de Jason Mraz et de chialer un bon coup.

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !

Il n'avait rien vu venir. Bien sûr, le psychiatre se contenterait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir. Qu'il préférait se borner et restait enfermé dans la matrice qu'il s'était créée. Mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Ses personnages semblaient si réels. Il y avait tellement cru et aujourd'hui elles lui semblaient si floues.

Enfermé dans son appartement, du moins, dans ce qu'il avait cru être son appartement, Mathieu tournait en rond. Comme promis, le psychiatre lui avait pris sa télévision et son ordinateur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un vieux poste avec plusieurs compilations qu'il faisait tourner à longueur de journée. La musique restait sa seule échappatoire.

Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Où était le bien, où était le mal ? La vérité, le mensonge, la frontière était désormais si mince. Il se serait cru dans un cours de philosophie, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment appréciée. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser et les médicaments qu'on lui imposait n'arrangeaient pas son état des choses.

Rien de tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était réel. Rien ! Ses souvenirs, ses sensations, ses rêves, ils les avaient créés de toute pièce. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ses personnalités faisaient partie de lui, il l'avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer lors de ses émissions. Elles représentaient des parties de lui caricaturées à l'extrême. Si on lui retirait, que lui restait-il ? Il aurait préféré perdre un de ses membres que de perdre les énergumènes qui partageaient son quotidien.

Sentant une brulure, remontait le long de sa gorge, le schizophrène couru jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'écroula sur le sol avant de recracher de la bille dans les toilettes. Il tira la chasse et se traina jusqu'à l'évier où il passa de l'eau sur son visage. En relevant la tête, il eut un mouvement de recul. Son cœur allait exploser tandis qu'il hésitait entre bondir de joie ou s'écrouler au sol de désespoir. Refaisait-il encore une crise ?

Le silence n'était troublé que par le poste qui diffusait maintenant une chanson douce à l'accent américain. Mathieu distingua les paroles tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le reflet de la glace.

_**When I look into your eyes**__**  
**__**It's like watching the night sky**__**  
**__**Or a beautiful sunrise**__**  
**__**There's so much they hold**__**  
**__**And just like them old stars**__**  
**__**I see that you've come so far**__**  
**__**To be right where you are**__**  
**__**How old is your soul?**_

Un bob fixé sur sa chevelure, des lunettes teintées cachant ses yeux rouges dus à la drogue, le hippie semblait sondait l'âme de Mathieu. Le schizophrène constata avec ironie que son cerveau avait dû faire un lien avec la chanson et le camé. Comment pouvait-il tourner la page s'il était sans cesse poursuivi par ses cauchemars ?

Mathieu tourna le dos à son reflet et sortit de la salle de bain, souhaitant s'éloigner le plus possible de ses hallucinations. La chanson continuait et Mathieu se retenait de hurler. Il voulait que la douleur cesse. Que tout s'arrête. Mais la crise était trop forte. Dans le reflet de la télévision que les docteurs avaient mis hors service, Mathieu se vit habillé d'un costume noir, des lunettes sombres dissimulant ses émotions. Le patron.

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily****  
****I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make****  
****Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use****  
****The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake****  
****And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend****  
****For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn****  
****We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**

Le jeune homme eut du mal à différencier la chanson et l'image de sa personnalité, comme si le patron s'était mis à murmurer ces paroles. Ça lui ressemblait bien. Mathieu se rappela de la phrase qu'il avait sortie au docteur lors d'une de ses crises avec la voix roque du criminel. Non. Le patron n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

Le corps de Mathieu eut des convulsions. Il se retrouva à terre, tremblant de tous ses membres tandis qu'il voyait apparaitre sous ses yeux ses différents personnages. Le geek avait retrouvé sa place dans le canapé, la fille apparut au sol, étalant son vernis sur ses ongles. Le prof sorti de la cuisine, une fiole à la main bientôt suivie par le panda. Le hippie se matérialisa près du geek suivi par le moine. Enfin, le patron sembla sortir de la télé et apparut entièrement. Tous regardaient le corps de leurs créateurs qui ne semblaient plus capables de supporter son trop-plein d'émotion.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit violemment et un ordre de médecin se saisit du schizophrène pour lui injecter une piqure. Mathieu prit dans son délire, n'en eut pas conscience et continua de fixer ses doubles. Il entendait au loin, la mélodie qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Comme un hurlement de désespoir.

**I won't give up on us****  
****Even if the skies get rough****  
****I'm giving you all my love****  
****I'm still looking up****  
****Still looking up.****I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)****  
****God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)****  
****We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)****  
****God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**

Les yeux de Mathieu se firent lourds. Il ferma ses paupières, prenant conscience d'une chose. Il n'était pas capable de vivre sans eux. Ils étaient lui. Ils lui étaient indispensables. Réel ou pas, folie ou génie, Mathieu ne les abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Et si ses personnalités venaient à disparaitre, alors Mathieu Sommet s'en irait avec elles. Mais pas sans faire de dégâts.

**I won't give up on us****  
****Even if the skies get rough****  
****I'm giving you all my love****  
****I'm still looking up**

* * *

**Traduction des paragraphes de la chanson :**

1 : Quand je regarde tes yeux  
C'est comme si je regardais le ciel de nuit  
Ou un beau lever de soleil  
Il y a tant de choses qu'ils détiennent  
Et tout comme de vieilles étoiles  
Je vois que tu as parcouru un long chemin  
Pour être là où tu es  
Quel âge a ton âme ?

2 : Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un qui s'éloigne si facilement  
Je suis ici pour rester et faire la différence que je peux faire  
De nos différences, ils font beaucoup pour nous apprendre comment utiliser  
Les outils et les cadeaux que nous avons ouais, nous avons beaucoup en jeu  
Et à la fin, tu es toujours mon ami, au moins nous avions bien l'intention  
que ça fonctionne entre nous, nous n'avons pas casser, nous n'avons pas brûler  
Nous devons apprendre comment plier sans que le monde s'effondre

3 : Je ne renoncerais pas à nous  
Même si le ciel tourne mal  
Je te donne tout mon amour  
Je lève toujours les yeux  
Je lève toujours les yeux

Je ne renoncerais pas à nous (non je n'abandonnerais pas)  
Dieu sait que je suis assez fort (je suis fort, je suis aimé)  
Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre (nous sommes vivants, nous sommes aimés)  
Dieu sait que nous en valons la peine (et que nous en valons la peine)

4 : Je ne renoncerais pas à nous  
Même si le ciel tourne mal  
Je te donne tout mon amour  
Je lève toujours les yeux

Paroles traduites pa - . c o m


End file.
